


One of those Nights

by aqd



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqd/pseuds/aqd
Summary: Kandakind of an assholeYuu likes to cuddle, only with Lavi or the cat, but still.





	One of those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for the lovely Lunanier. Inspired by her amazing artwork:  
> http://lunanier.tumblr.com/post/172449311416/day-6-snow-winter-rest-unique-peaceful

It’s one of those nights Kanda can toss and turn as much as he wants to and still he doesn’t fall asleep. Other than Lavi, who fell asleep within two minutes after lying down. He even has his phone still lying on his chest and he wears his _reading bandana_ , which is kind of ugly. At least that’s what Kanda says every time Lavi wears it. Of course absolutely not because Lavi is so handsome it hurts with his wild hair framing his face and also not because the damn thing prevents Kanda from running his hands through the red strands.  
  
He turns around and examines Lavi, whose lips are slightly parted. His eyepatch lies somewhere on the nightstand. Kanda is one of the few chosen ones, who are allowed to see Lavi without it and the only one, who has the permission to reach out and trace scars and ruffle usually hidden lashes. He always gets all fuzzy and warm, whenever he thinks about it, and would probably die of embarrassment if Lavi knew.  
  
Kanda watches him sleeping for another moment, before he moves closer to lay his head on Lavi’s shoulder. Kanda _kind of an asshole_ Yuu likes to cuddle, only with Lavi or the cat, but still. Lavi doesn’t move an inch and keeps sleeping the sleep of the just. Kanda would give an arm for such a deep sleep. He always needs forever to fall asleep and then it only needs the cat to jump down her cat tree and he’s awake. He takes the phone and lays it down on the nightstand and then he moves, until he can hear Lavi’s calm heartbeat. He listens for a while, eyes closed and fingers playing with the seam of Lavi’s shirt, until he moves slightly to Kanda’s surprise.  
  
He raises his head and looks into a half-closed green eye and a soft, tired smile. “Yuu-chan,” Lavi murmurs groggily and pulls him close.  
  
“Why are you awake? Normally I could step on you and you would still be asleep,” Kanda wonders. Not like this has happened before. While climbing out of bed or something, no, no.  
  
“Your bun tickles,” Lavi answers silently and hides his face in said offender. “Oh, you smell always so nice.”  
  
_It’s just shampoo_ , Kanda thinks haphazardly and feels his cheeks heating up. Lavi doesn’t seem to notice or he’s kind enough to ignore it.  
  
“Can’t you sleep?” he asks instead and curls a loose strand of hair around his finger. Kanda looks at him and nods unhappily. Normally he’s an unmoved force of nature, powering through everything, but sometimes Kanda allows himself to be like this. Soft – only a little bit – and in Lavi’s arms. “Oh no,” he breathes and embraces him tighter. “Poor honey.”  
  
Kanda absolutely hates this pet name, because it makes him feel a tinge bashful and he’s probably blushing. “For fuck’s sake,” he murmurs into Lavi’s shirt and the redhead starts to laugh.  
  
“But my little petal,” he says and probably would keep going, wouldn’t Kanda pinch his side. “Ow.” There’s no way it hurt, but Kanda still raises his head and examines him. Lavi is still laughing, so everything is fine and Kanda pinches him a second time. “Ow,” he repeats, mocking pain. “That didn’t only hurt my body, it hurt my heart,” he says dramatically and Kanda rolls his eyes, before he pulls his shirt up and kisses the spot he pinched.  
  
“There, there,” he sighs and deadpans at Lavi. “Stop whining.” And then he kisses the spot over Lavi’s navel, because he’s ticklish there. Lavi starts to giggle, which is cute, even for Kanda _kind of an asshole_ Yuu. He pushes his shirt back down and Lavi pulls him close, until Kanda’s head is back on his shoulder. “Sorry for waking you up,” Kanda adds, because he’s only kind of an asshole.  
  
“Nah, you can wake me up, when you can’t sleep,” Lavi replies and kisses his hairline. “How about watching videos until you’re sleepy?” he asks and grabs his phone.  
  
“You don’t have to stay awake,” Kanda replies and frowns softly.  
  
“Yeah, I don’t have to, but I wanna.” Lavi smiles at him and then he searches for nature documentaries, because he knows Kanda enjoys them.  
  
Kanda lays a hand on his chest, bathing in his warmth and heartbeat, and feels again all warm and fuzzy. Bless this man and his altruistic soul. “I love you,” Kanda murmurs into his shoulder and Lavi rubs his back.  
  
“Love you, too. Birds-of-paradise or lynx?” Lavi asks and dips his fingers under Kanda’s shirt to trace his spine.  
  
“Birds-of-paradise,” he answers, because he knows how much Lavi likes their little stupid dances, and then he closes his eyes, enjoys Lavi’s hand on his back and listens to his soft breathing and silent laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and see you soon!


End file.
